Lock Down
by Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky
Summary: AU after season 2, Peter is one of the good guys, Danny knows about everything and is part of the pack, Lydia-Jackson-Scott-Stiles are also a part of the pack. S: Allison is still brainwashed by Gerard and is blaming the pack for everything. When the pack lets their guard down Allison drugs them. The pack wakes up in a forest hundreds of miles from home. Full Summary Inside!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU after season 2, Peter is one of the good guys, Danny knows about everything and is part of the pack, Lydia-Jackson-Scott-Stiles are also a part of the pack. S: Allison is still brainwashed by Gerard and is blaming the pack for everything. When the pack lets their guard down Allison drugs them. The pack wakes up in a forest hundreds of miles from home. The only supplies they have is a small basket of food, two bottles of water, a note from Allison and one small packet of something secret for each of the pack members. She only wants one to survive and she doesn't expect it to be one of the humans. The kicker: the full moon starts that night. End Pairings are: Stiles/Derek, Isaac/Scott, Jackson/Danny, Possibly Lydia/Boyd.

**This is sort of inspired by the Hunger Games. I was only about twenty minutes in to the film when I came up with this idea so nothing in this fic will be the same as the movie. Not even the beginning. I just like the main plot idea of people hunting each other to stay alive and the thought of only one coming out on top. This is not a major death fic but one or two people may die *cough cough* Erica…Just kidding, maybe. Depending on how bad her character pisses me while I'm writing this. Tell me what you think.**

Chapter 1

Allison watches from the shadows as the 'pack' shoves and pushes at each other laughing. It has been a week since her grandfather was killed by her own boyfriend and his 'Alpha' and yet she can still feel the burning rage inside of her. She doesn't understand how they can be so happy after killing so many of her family. The only person she has left is her father and he's on their side.

Just yesterday she overheard her dad on the phone with Derek finalizing a new territory treaty and laws that both hunters and werewolves have to follow. She cannot believe her father is just going to give in to them and let them live. Even Scott.

She used to care so deeply for him and honestly a part of her still does but it's just not the same anymore. Scott helped kill her grandfather; he had a secret plan the entire time to take him down. He knew he was going to kill Gerard and never once did he tell her or rethink his decision.

Her grandfather was a smart man and he did things the right way. He was right when he said all werewolves were like rabid dogs and they needed to be put down. They think they're better than humans just because they can run faster and they can hear better and they can smell better and they can see better….they just think they are better in every way and it's time for someone to show them that that's not how it's going to be from now on.

She waits until the pack has disappeared from sight and then she waits a bit more just to make sure they are gone. She knows they couldn't tell she was watching them. Before her grandfather was killed he gave her a small book of hunting techniques and formulas on how to mask her scent.

She studied it for three days before even thinking of putting it to the test. When she was sure it worked to snuck into her father's study and stole his own hunters guide book. She knew he had a formula in there for knocking a werewolf clean out for several hours or several days depending on what method of torture was going to be used or where they were going to.

The formula can be used in three ways. It can be drunk, it can be eaten and it can be injected. Allison has decided to use the least obvious of the three choices and baked a large tray of cookies. Each and every single cookie holds enough of the formula to knock out the werewolves.

She creeps out of the shadows and over to Stiles' jeep. She pops the lock, opens the door and sets the tray of cookies on the passenger seat. She pulls her 'fake' note from the Sherriff to Stiles out of her pocket and sets it right on top of the tray. She knows Stiles will check his jeep whenever they get back from where they went. He always does, he cares for his jeep just as much as he does for his dead mother.

She relocks the doors and gently but firmly shuts the door again. She checks the area one more time before taking off at a fast sprint. She has plans for this pack and she can't wait to get started. It's about time someone showed them that they are not on top of the food chain.

**~! #$%^&!~**

An hour later the pack comes back through the opening in the woods and heads towards Derek's semi rebuilt house. With all the mess with Gerard and the Argents taken care of he called some contractors right away and had them immediately restart on rebuilding his home.

As Allison thought as soon as Stiles breaks through the trees he heads right over to his jeep and cheeks the inside of it. He doesn't know why he does this except for the fact that his dad and his jeep are the only two constant things in his life ever since his mom died. Stiles' jeep used to belong to his mother, she was going to give it to him fully remodeled when he turned sixteen but when she got sick and realized that she wasn't going to be around by then she gave it to him right away and told him to promise to always take care of it because she had had it since she was sixteen.

It may sound a bit girly but his jeep is the only real thing he has from his mother and no matter how beaten down it really is he is never going to get rid of it. He has plans of fixing it up once he gets out of college and gets a good job.

He cups his hands in front of his face and presses them against the glass of his window so he can peer inside of the jeep. Everything looks to be in order but he stops and squints extra hard when he sees something sitting on the passenger seat. He slowly walks across to the other side and unlocks the passenger door.

He exhales out a breath when he sees a tray of cookies and a note from his dad. He must not have noticed them earlier when he was in a rush to get to Derek's for movie night, a new and improved way for the new and improved pack to spend time together without maiming and killing each other.

He unlocks the door and reaches down for the tray of cookies. He smiles because it's not very often that his dad bakes but when he does everything he makes is always amazing. He balances the tray on his open palm and relocks his jeep.

"Hey guys! My dad baked some cookies for everyone." He says as he enters the house.

Before he can even get to the living room he has five werewolves attacking him for a chance at the cookie plate. The tray is practically ripped out of his hands and he hisses when the corner nicks his open palm.

"God, they act like they haven't eaten in years." he mutters as he enters the living room behind the this time Derek has taken the plate from Erica, who is the one who stole it from Stiles, and passes out three cookies to everyone. He hands the tray back to Stiles and there is four cookies left on it. He looks up at Derek in disbelief but only gets a glare and a quirk of lips.

He flops down on the couch next to Isaac and eats his cookies just as fast as the wolves in the room. Once the cookies are all devoured Peter puts a movie on and the pack all cuddle as one large lump on the floor in front of the large flat screen. The only one who does not cuddle is Derek, which everyone expected anyway.

Stiles ends up crushed between Peter and Isaac. This doesn't bother him because he and Isaac have become pretty good friends ever since Isaac and Scott started talking more and Peter is one of the good guys now. Stiles was the first, after Derek, to except that Peter has changed and gave him a chance in the pack. Oddly enough everyone listened to Stiles when he told them to get their head out of their asses and just except him. Stiles is still puzzled about that one but he's glad no one hates Peter anymore.

About twenty minutes into the movie Stiles' head begins to feel heavy and his vision is starting to blur around the edges. He tries to lift himself into a sitting position but his body feels like it's been tied to the ground with lead pipes, he can't make himself move. He feels like he did when he was paralyzed by Jackson.

"Stiles I don't think those cookies were from you dad." Scott's voice sounds panicked and high pitched. Stiles looks over the best he can and he can see the concentration on his friends face as he tries to struggle through whatever is happening to them. A quick look around the room proves that everyone else is going through the same thing, including Derek.

The Alpha's eyes are shining red and he's growling deep enough to scare the people in the room. Stiles' blurry vision starts to become black. He knows he's going to pass out at any second and the first thing he thinks of is how to keep everyone safe while obviously being unconscious.

He's scared because he doesn't know if whatever they ate is just going to knock them out or if they truly are dying. The last thing Stiles hears before he succumbs to the darkness is Derek's growls being joined by Peter's.

**~! #$%^&!~**

Allison waits out in the woods for two hours just to make sure that her serum worked. After the appropriate amount of time she moves from her hiding spot and begins steadily and silently making her way to Derek's house.

As she gets closer to the edge of the woods line she strains her ears to hear any noise or movement in or around the house. When she's greeted with nothing but silence she smiles and makes her way up into the large dark house.

She pushes the door open as silently as she can and pokes her head inside. "Hello?" she calls out just in case there is someone who didn't eat any of the cookies inside. When again she is greeted with nothing but silence she pushes the door the rest of the way and makes her way further into the house.

She tiptoes to the kitchen but sees nothing or no one inside the room. She turns around and heads to the living room instead. The sight that greets her makes her smile widen and the fury in her blare to life with a little bit of self-satisfaction mixed in. She's going to make her grandfather so proud of her.

She steps clearly into the room and counts to make sure everyone is there. Derek, Peter, Stiles, Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Danny. All ten are present. She's still slightly confused on how Danny became a part of the pack wherever Jackson goes Danny is usually there with him. They are best friends after all.

After checking each person to make sure they are good and out she gets a little vile and a needle out of her hip purse. She fills the needle with more of the serum and directly injects the right amount into each person's arm. She makes sure she has enough serum in each person to keep them out for a week maybe more. The plans she has for them can only happen if they stay unconscious the whole time.

Once she is done with that she pulls out her cell phone and makes a quick call. "It's done. I need you to bring the large packing van to the Hale house. Before you leave make sure you grab the two boxes by the door. I will need them for this mission. Once you get here with the truck you may leave, I will not need any assistance on the next phase. Thank you." She says before hanging up.

She looks back over the group of unconscious people and scuffs in disgust. "You will all get what you deserve. The monsters and the ones who hang out with monsters." She spits before turning around and stalking out of the house and onto the porch to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really liking writing this one. I'm debating on whether to keep this fic mild or let some darkness come through. For the mild parts I would have some arguing, some threatening, some angst, the normal stuff. For the darker side I have some full on wolf fighting, probably decent amounts of blood, backstabbing (literally and figuratively), angry sex, almost death, those sort of things. I myself am kind of leaning more towards the dark side because I have an amazing idea for Stiles. Anyway, I just wanted to warn you that things may get a bit dark for this fic but I'm a big fan of happy endings so it won't end a death fic or anything like that. Figured I should warn you before things started getting weird.**

Chapter 2

Stiles groans and clutches his head trying to shield his eyes as direct sunlight seems to be pouring right into his eye sockets. He rolls onto his side and instead of feeling his soft sheets he feels like he's lying on hay and he can hear the crunch of leaves.

His eyes instantly snap open and he sits up as fast as he can. As soon as he's sitting upright the dizziness he felt before passes out comes back to him and he sways a little before crashing back down to the ground.

He groans again when a twig jabs him in the side and reluctantly and a bit more slowly sits back up once again. When he has his bearings and can sit up without feeling dizzy and risks a look around.

His mouth drops open and he scrambles to his feet. He sees nothing but trees and sunlight all around him. He begins panicking and his breathing picks up. _Where the hell am I?_ his brain screams.

He starts patting himself down and searching for his phone. No such luck. Then he begins scanning the ground hoping it just fell out and he can call someone for help. Again no such luck.

Instead of his phone he spots several other items on the ground leaning against the base of a tree a little ways away from him. Hesitantly, with a quick look around, he walks over to the tree and kneels down to pick the items up. There is an envelope with his name on it, a small wooden box and a small dark red velvet diamond baggy with a small rolled up note sticking out of the baggy opening.

He reaches for the envelope first figuring that's what he needs to do first. He carefully opens the letter afraid that something is going to jump out at him and pulls out what appears to be a letter. Addressed to him. Huh.

_Dear Stiles,_

_As you have probably already figured out you are no longer in Beacon Hills, nor in any of the surrounding woods or states. The location of your whereabouts is a secret that only I know of. No one is going to come looking for you and there are no trails leading to your location anywhere. Don't worry though, you are not alone. You little werewolf pack and surrounding friends are with you, you just have to find them first._

_When you find them you will need to wake them. I have injected everyone with enough venom to keep them in a comatose state for a week. I needed to in order to make sure no one woke up while being moved to your current location. In the little wooden box is an injecting needle and nine vials. You will need all of the liquid in each of the vials to wake everyone up. One vial per person. In case you don't know who that is you will need to find Derek, Peter, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, Scott, Boyd, Erica and Isaac. Use the needle to inject them with the serum and they should wake up within a moment or two._

_Now each person with have a little velvet baggy of a different color and there will be something different and secret in each bag, along with a not to the owner of the baggy. You are not to share the contents or the baggy or the note with anyone. The baggie's are solely for the owner's eyes and the owner's eyes only. I suggest you listen to this caution because you never know if I can see you or not. You know what kind of family I come from and you know what I can be capable of._

_I really didn't want to have to do this but you guys pushed me to it. I gave every single one of you, except for maybe Danny but he's in it because of Jackson, a chance. A really did. The sad news in all of this is that I expect only one of you to make it out alive and that one person is going to go up against me head on. Whether you be human or werewolf. I'll be waiting and ready. You all have one week until I come to get the winner if you will. I will drop of a map, through air transportation, with directions on where to go in order to get to me._

_What happens from there is really up to the sole survivor. I'm sorry I had to do this Stiles, I really am. Heed my warning about those little baggies. No one but the owner of the baggy is to know what is inside. Along with the little note tucked in each baggy. Everyone is free to read this note of course but nothing else is to be shared._

_Happy hunting and may the odds be ever in your favor…_

_Allison_

Stiles stares at the letter slack jawed. Allison has truly gone crazy. He cannot believe someone who was supposed to be a friend and ally would do this to them. And he can't believe she would honestly quote the Hunger Games to him. Stiles definitely regrets forcing her and Scott to go see that movie with him. Clearly a misjudgment on his part.

He puts the letter back into the envelope and tucks it into the back pocket of his jeans. He then picks up the little wooden box and carefully opens it so he doesn't accidently drop it. Just like in the letter there is an injecting needle and nine small vials. He needs all of the liquid in each vial, nothing less and nothing more. He closes the box back up and moves on to his baggy.

His hands are shaking now because he honestly has no idea what Allison would have to give him that's supposed to help him survive. He pulls the little rolled up note out first and unrolls it with a deep breath.

**Stiles, I truly hope you are the one to make it to the end. I would love to go up against a person like you. Everyone thinks that you are just a human with good research skills but I know better. I see more in you that no one else has even bothered to look for. I want to go up against you when this week is over and I truly hope you know what I'm about give and how to use it. I can't tell you what it is and what it is for because that would make it too easy for you but I'm sure that by the time the week ends you'll know what it is. Good luck Stiles and I'll see you soon.**

Now Stiles is even more confused now. He would have thought that Allison would want Scott to survive so they could be together for real or maybe even Derek that way she can finally get the revenge she wants for her mother's death. He never in a million years would have thought that a hunter would want to go up against a nerd. A research nerd at that.

He unties the string around the opening of the baggy and pulls it open. He reaches inside with two fingers and feels something smooth and cold like a necklace chain or something. He furrows his brow and grips it pulling it up and out of the baggy.

His brows furrow even further when he sees what he's holding. He is indeed holding up a necklace. The chain is silver and thin, like a chain on a woman's necklace. The charm part of the neck is actually a circle and upon further inspection shows Stiles that's it's actually a locket. The outside of the charm is actually an engraved picture of two wolves standing under a full moon. The eyes of one wolf are blood red ruby's and the eyes of the second wolf are a bright brilliant violet purple gems.

When Stiles opens the locket he is greeted with a small poem like verse. "Only the true other half can control the beast" he reads out loud. He huffs out a breath and rolls his eyes. How much more Disney movie magic can this get? He looks at the other side, the side behind the locket door, and sees that it is actually a little pocket that is kept closed by little bars. Behind the bars is two small flowers. One is a wolfsbane flower and the other is a small yellow flower that looks exactly like wolfsbane except for the color.

Stiles closes the locket again and turns it over and over in his hand wondering if there's supposed to be more to it. When he discovers nothing else he shrugs and pulls the necklace over his head making sure to tuck it into his shirt so no one can see it. He reaches back into his baggy just to make sure nothing else is in there and finds it empty except for what feels like sand at the very bottom.

He opens one of his palms and turns the baggy over to pour the sand out. Instead of sand coming out though mountain ash does instead and realizes that the locket has been sitting covered in mountain ash the entire time. "Wait, that would mean no werewolf can take it from me." he whispers.

That's probably what Allison wanted. She said that each person will get their own little gift and that no one else is allowed to have it or know about it. By soaking the locket in mountain ash she made sure that no werewolf can take it from him or even touch it. "But why would she do that?" he whispers to himself again.

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts and puts what he can of the mountain ash back into the baggy before tying it again and stuffing it into the front pocket of his jeans.

When he's all done he stands up straight and looks around again. He didn't see anyone the first time and he still can't make out any bodies lying on the ground this time either. He sighs to himself and picks a random direction to start walking in. He has no idea where he is or how long these woods actually go for but he has to start somewhere because he has to find and wake up nine people before it gets dark. And he doesn't even know what time it is to begin with.

**~! #$%^&!~**

An hour and a half later, which actually feels like days to him, Stiles is basically walking in circles and dragging his feet because he still hasn't spotted anyone yet. He's changed direction several times and has even tried climbing a few trees to see if he can spot anyone in the distance. He hasn't seen or heard anything at all and he's hungry, tired and pretty sure his throat shriveled up and fell into his stomach an hour ago.

He's beginning to feel faint and stumbles slightly before his foot catches on something and he goes tumbling down to the ground. As quickly as he can he twists his body so he lands on his back instead of his front in order to protect the wooden box.

His breath rushes out of him as his back slams into the ground and he tries to draw in deep and quick breaths in order to get it back. Once he catches his breath he checks over the vials and then sits up. He looks around him to see what he tripped over.

Derek's unconscious body looks like it was literally just tossed down and walked away from. Like the person who dumped him didn't even care where or how he landed they just wanted his weight off of them. Which, according to the letter, was Allison.

Stiles scurries over to Derek and lays him out on his back. Stiles reaches for the injecting needle and a vial but stops when something catches his eye. Sitting in the grass, where Derek's hand was laying before Stiles turned him over, is a deep violet velvet baggy. The exact same one that Stiles got except for color.

Stiles' hand twitches with the urge to pick it up and look inside and read the note sticking out of the top but he doesn't trust Allison to not actually have cameras or something set up all around them so she can watch everything they do. Just like in the Hunger Games. She's really that demented.

He takes a deep breath and forces the urge down. He pulls out one vial and then sticks the needle inside the top of the vial. He slowly sucks up all of the liquid inside and then makes sure there is no air in the needle.

His breathing is once again picking up because he's terrified of hitting something he shouldn't. He decides to stick the needle where people stick it in the movies, in the side of the neck. He takes another deep breath, holds it and thrusts the needle into Derek's skin and quickly presses the end of the injecting needle down, depositing the liquid into Derek's body.

He tosses the empty vial away and places the injecting needle back into the wooden box. Once he's down with that he sits back on his ass and waits for the effects of the serum to take in.

He can't help it if his eyes begin to wander down Derek's body and rest on the fuzzy stretch of skin right above the waist band of Derek's jeans. Derek has a happy trail and Stiles wants nothing more than to rub his cheek against it then lick it before moving down to what stiles knows is under those jeans.

When Derek's body suddenly jerks Stiles rushes to his knees and hovers over Derek's face. "Derek? Are you awake now?"

Instead of answering Derek lets out one of the loudest roars Stiles has ever heard and Stiles tries with all his might to stop himself from getting an erection…again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really really love writing this fic. I have so many ideas and things already planned out that once I get started on a chapter I can't stop until it's completed. I hope you are liking this as much as I am.**

Chapter 3

Derek's eyes suddenly snap open and lock right on Stiles'. Stiles tries for an easy smile but he knows it comes out more of a grimace than anything else. "Uh…Derek? Before you start flipping out I really need you to listen to me okay?" he stammers out.

Derek growls deeply and slowly sits up. His body feels weak and he has no idea where he is. Nothing smells or sounds familiar. "Stiles…where the fuck are we?" he demands.

Stiles winces at Derek's tone and takes a look around them. "I have no fucking idea. Those cookies we ate weren't from my dad they were from Allison; she made us think they came from my dad so we would eat them. She laced them with something that put all of us to sleep. I'm not sure for how long though. She wrote a letter and stuck it on me." Stiles reaches into his pocket and pulls out the letter that she said the whole pack could read. He hands it over and then sits back while Derek reads over it.

Derek's growls are getting louder as he gets to the end of the letter. How could Allison do this to them? Treat them like real animals when they are still very much human too. He crumples the letter in his fists and tosses it to the ground. He tries to stand but wobbles of his feet. Just as he's about to crash back to the ground Stiles shoots out and grabs him, hauling him and moving him to lean against a tree.

"Why is she doing this?" Derek growls.

Stiles isn't sure if he's talking to him or not but he answers anyway. "I don't know. I think she thinks she has a secret on each of us and that those secrets with destroy us. By pitting us against one another we'll have no choice but to protect our secret and lash out. She wants us to keep doing it until only one of us is left. The person who is left is the person she wants to kill last. I don't know why she went through all of this trouble but something this big isn't planned overnight. I think maybe Gerard had this planned out and because he was killed she decided to finish it for him. Gerard was always calling you guy's animals and anyone who hangs out with animals deserves to die like one. Allison must feel the same way now."

Derek studies him for a moment and Stiles blushes before looking down at his feet. Even though he doesn't have any huge life threatening secrets doesn't mean Allison doesn't know something about him that he doesn't know. After all, she did say that she wants it to be Stiles that she goes up again which means she must think he's going to be the last one standing.

Stiles looks back up when he hears rustling and finds Derek turning his baggy in his hand but not opening it. "Uh…I'll walk over there so you can open that, even if Allison was lying about being able to see us I don't want to take any chances." He doesn't give Derek a chance to answer before he turns on his heels and walks away to see if he can spot anyone else.

**~! #$%^&~**

Derek watches Stiles for a few moments before looking back down at the baggy in his hands. He's felt weird ever since he woke up and he can't place why. It's not because of the drugs, he's a werewolf so he pretty much recovered as soon as he woke back up. It doesn't take long for a werewolf to recover from those kinds of weaknesses.

The feeling he's been feeling is more of a tugging on at his insides, not a painful one but a persistent one.

Once Stiles is a distance away he unties the string around his baggy and pulls out the note. He really doesn't want to do this but anything that can give him clues as to why Allison is doing this is needed.

**Hello Derek**

**I wanted to kill you, I really did. The only reason I'm doing things this way is because I know it will be more painful for you to watch your pack hunt and kill each other to survive. I'm smiling as I write this; I want you to know that, I am so enjoying this. Even though I cannot be there to watch it all go down I know that by the end you will be broken beyond repair and if you are the one left standing then I would be honored to end everything for you. I have the perfect weapon too. You little gift is something I know you will recognize. You know what it's for and what it does and I just wanted you to have it so that you are reminded of its purpose when you watch him die…yes, I know who your mate is. I've always known.**

Derek's fingers shake as he reaches into the baggy and pulls out what he already knows is in there. His breath hitches as he holds the ring up and the sun hits it. The ring is an exact replica of the tattoo on his back. It is his family's crest, a symbol of where he came from. Ever member of his pack, both human and wolf, who were old enough for tattoos had the symbol somewhere on their bodies. It's a tradition passed down through his family.

The ring is pure silver but is protected by magic so it does not burn the wolf's hand who wears it. It has belonged to just about every single member of his pack. When the wearer of the ring is near its mate the silver of the ring glows brilliantly. When the wearer claims its mate they give their mate the ring to wear until they are legally married. When the mated pair marries they pass the ring down to the next oldest in line in order for them to find their mate as well.

The ring not only glows when its mate is near but it compels you to go to your mate. It doesn't matter how far the mates are from each other the ring will get them to each other no matter what.

Derek closes his hand around the ring and looks over to where Stiles is leaning back against a tree with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Derek has known ever since the first time he laid eyes on Stiles that Stiles is his mate. He was wearing the ring that time too and that's why his hands were shoved into his leather jacket because he didn't want Scott or Stiles to see the glow.

The ring was forged by an old witch who was friends with his great grandmother. His great grandmother was very lonely and was tired of waiting around for her mate to find her so she went to the old witch and asked her to do something to help her find her mate. The witch forged the ring and made his great grandmother promise to pass the ring down to every single generation in her family so that the magic of the ring would stay alive forever.

The person to own the ring before him was Laura and before that was Peter. Derek doesn't know why nether of them kept it to find their mates but Laura gave it to him three days before she was murdered. At first he only wore it because she gave it to him but the compulsion from the ring to find his mate made him never want to take it off.

When he started spending a lot of time with Stiles, and especially when he secretly stayed at his house, he knew he couldn't wear the ring without the teen asking a million questions on why it glowed all the time. As long as the ring is not actually sitting on his finger it cannot glow around his mate. it cannot out him and put his mate in danger.

The mate of an Alpha is a very powerful person in their own way but they are also the most in danger because every enemy always goes for the mate before trying to take out the Alpha. Derek can't risk that especially where they live and what they deal with every day of their lives.

Derek crinkles the note and shoves it back into the baggy before stuffing the baggy into the pocket of his jeans before sliding the ring into his back pocket. He can't wear it here, especially not here.

**~! #$%^&!~**

Stiles sighs and settles back into the tree behind him a bit more. The exhaustion of the past few hours has really worn on him and he feels like he could fall asleep any second now.

He nearly jumps a foot in the air when a heavy hand lands on his shoulder. He jumps, trips and glares up at Derek when the older man chuckles at him. "I'm so glad you find this all funny." He grunts and picks himself up.

Derek sighs. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit on edge, taking a wolf out of its home land and it can become unstable in ways. I don't like the idea of not knowing where I am or where my pack is." he explains.

Stiles licks his bottom lip and nods his head. "I get it man. I may not be wolf but being put into this situation feels weird." Almost on instinct Stiles moves his hand up to feel the amulet under his shirt.

Stiles realizes what he's doing when Derek's gaze is drawn to where Stiles is rubbing. Stiles blushes again and drops his hand before turning and beginning to walk away. "Hey! Maybe we can use your nose to smell out the others. It took me nearly three hours just to find you." He shouts behind him.

He hears Derek give a loud suffering sigh before jogging to catch up to him and begin scenting the air.

After twenty minutes of walking Stiles can't take the silence and opens his mouth. "Why do you really think Allison is doing this?" he asks.

He sees Derek shrug out of the corner of his eye. "I honestly don't know. She probably feels betrayed. She lost her aunt, then she lost her mother and then her own father killed his father. She's not in her right mind. She's reacting the way Peter did. Peter was so stuck on revenge and pain that he didn't take the proper time to heal and became the monster that I killed. Allison is in that stage. She's too focused on making everyone around her hurt as much as she does that she isn't aware of what her actions are doing to the others in her life."

Stiles sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and contemplates asking his next question. "How…how come you didn't become like Peter and Allison?" he doesn't want to offend Derek but he's always wanted to know why Derek didn't want to get revenge for what happened to his family.

Derek sighs and doesn't answer for several minutes. "I…I don't know. I wanted to. I almost did…but…I couldn't bring myself to go through with it. There were several times when I had the opportunity to kill Kate but I would remember what my dad taught me and Laura about getting revenge. He used to tell us that no matter what happened in our lives that it was never worth it to get even. That once we crossed that line we can never come back from it. After my family burned I watched as Laura physically struggled not to kill Kate herself and I knew that my dad was right and I had to be strong for her." He explains.

"I'm not that strong." Stiles mutters.

Derek looks at him quickly before facing forward once again. "What do you mean?"

Stiles shrugs. "After my mom died I hated everyone, even my dad in some ways. I blamed everyone for her death and for lying to me. I even hated my mom. They all told me she would be okay; even she would say it to me. She was dying, they all knew it and yet they would look me right in the face and tell me she was going to be just fine. I believed them too, I really did, so when she died I just felt so betrayed and hurt and scared that for a while I just hated everyone and probably put them through hell. I didn't mean too, didn't even realize I was doing it at the time but I was. I see know now how much I hurt my dad and that's why he doesn't talk about her unless he's drunk. I hurt him so bad with the way I reacted that he can't even remember her correctly anymore."

Stiles reaches up and wipes at his tears. Derek looks away for a few seconds and gives him time to compose himself. He scents something close and sticks his nose in the air. The scent of his uncle fills his nose so he grabs Stiles by the wrist and drags him over to where the smile is coming from.

"I smell Peter in this direction." He says simply.

Stiles nods quietly and follows him, not even complaining about Derek's hand still being wrapped around his wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, this chapter is longer than I thought it was going to be. I just couldn't get my mind or fingers to shut the hell up while I typed. I'm not trying to rush any of the baggy reveals because I want each character to get a little time to themselves before we get into the nitty gritty of everything.**

Chapter 4

They stop at the foot of peter's body and Stiles immediately moves up to kneel by his head. He gently twists Peters head to bare his neck and then gets out the needle and another little vial. He fills the needle with the liquid and poses it at Peter's neck. He stops for a second and looks up at Derek.

"Wolves can't get diseases right?" he asks.

Derek furrows his brows. "No, why?"

"I was just making sure. Alison only gave me one vial to use on everyone and I didn't know if anyone could get sick from doing that. What about Danny and Lydia since their both humans?"

Derek shakes his head again. "No. Wolves don't carry any sickness and if Lydia and Danny were sick in any way we would be able to smell it every time one of them walked into the room. Now get on with it."

Stiles shrugs and thrusts the needle into peter's neck. He presses down on the needles end and watches as the liquid shoots into Peter's body. He gently pulls the needle out and sits back to wait.

It only takes a few moments before Peter's back arches and his gasps in a lung full of air. Derek immediately crouches down by his side and starts whispering things into his ear. Stiles guesses it's an Alpha's way of calming down one of his Beta's.

Sure enough Peter's breathing evens out and Derek helps him into a sitting position. He doesn't look very happy but then again Stiles was pretty pissed when he first woke up too. He silently hands over the note that he snatched back from Derek on the walk over.

Peter shows no emotion as he reads through the note but he does sigh several times. Stiles figures after everything Peter as been through and done that not a lot of things can surprise him. Stiles gets it, Peter's wolf healed quicker than his human half and his wolf had nothing to do but hunt while the human side of him slept. When his wolf finally became an Alpha Peter's human half was able to heal fully.

Unlike some of the other's in the pack Stiles doesn't hold any grudges against Peter. He doesn't know the full extent of what was going on in peter's head when his wolf took over so he can't judge the guy.

When Peter finishes the letter he hands it back to Stiles and stands on shaky feet. "So where's my bag?" he asks.

Stiles shrugs and the three of them begin looking around at their feet. A drop of dew lands on the back of Stiles' neck and he looks up at the tree he's standing under. His eyes catch on something that's similar in color to the green leaves but more vibrant. He stretches up on his tippy toes and distantly hears a growl but ignores it in favor of pulling the little velvet baggy from the hanging branch above his head.

Once Stiles got a good grip on the baggy without breaking anything in it he pulls and listens for the string to snap. He nearly falls over when the baggy suddenly gives way but he catches himself and turns to the other two men.

He stops short when he catches Derek staring at him with Alpha red eyes and gulps lightly before stepping over to Peter. He taps the older man on the shoulder. "Here." He says and hands the baggy over when Peter looks up from the ground.

Peter takes the baggy with a small smile and nods his thanks. Stiles points behind his shoulder at a large tree a few feet away. "Me and Derek will be over there in the other side of the tree since we're not allowed to know what's in the baggy." He says. Peter nods again and sinks to the forest floor. His legs are still slightly wobbly so Stiles just figures he's saving his strength for the walk ahead.

Stiles turns and gently grabs onto Derek's jacket sleeve and leads him over to the other side of the tree to give peter privacy.

**~! #$%&!~**

Peter waits unto the two of them disappear behind the large tree before pulling the string of his baggy apart and reaching inside. He pulls out a slip of paper and slowly unrolls it. It looks like a tiny scroll and peter suppresses an eye roll at the clichéd part of all of this.

**Peter**

**I figured that once I got to you I would yell at you and call you a bunch of profanities but to be honest I just don't care. Even though you killed my Aunt Kate she kind of deserved it. Not for killing your family of course, I probably would have done the same thing eventually, but because she was psycho so I really can't complain about her death. Anyway, I was going through some of my father's things the other day and I came across a small locked wooden box. I couldn't just let it go of course because I'm me so I broke the box lock and looked inside. Can you guess what I found? Well let me tell you. I found dozens and dozens of love letters to my father from you. YOU. And to top it all off there were all kinds of pictures as well. Pictures of you hugging, pictures of you kissing, pictures of you just sitting at a party smiling. My father never smiled that way for my mother, never. And I thought they were happy and in love. How more wrong could I have been. There were also tapes and CDs but I didn't dare even think to look at those, I don't want to know what my father recorded with you. I want you to be one of the first ones gone because I want to make sure there is no chance of you ever coming back into my father's life. For whatever reason you two ended it it was a good thing and I won't let my father go back. I feel kind of bad about your upcoming death so my gift to you is a little memento of old times to get you through your last hours.**

**Goodbye Peter I'll be sure to give my father a last goodbye from you too…**

Peter's jaw is dropped by the time he finishes the letter. He can't believe after all of these years that Chris kept every single one of his letters to him. Peter has his own letters back at the burnt house in the basement behind an old loose brick. They are locked away in the exact same box that Chris owns. They were gifts to each other on their fourth anniversary a long time ago. They didn't know they bought the exact same gift until the night they exchanged gifts.

_Peter takes a steadying breath and runs a hand through his smooth hair. Chris is set to pick him up at any moment and Peter is nervous because this is their fourth anniversary together. He's not even sure where they are going as long as they can be alone._

_Ten minutes later Peter lets out a long breath when he sees Chris' truck pull up in front of his home. He smiles and throws the door open to rush out to him. Chris is grinning from inside the truck as peter opens the door and hopes up in. he sets his wrapped gift on the seat right next to Chris' and leans over to kiss him._

_Chris hums against his lips and deepens the kiss for a few seconds. He pulls back and chuckles at the whine that escapes Peter's throat. He rubs a tender hand down Peter's face and smiles at him. "We have plenty of time for that later, right now I have special plans for us and we're going to be late if we continue this." He whispers._

_Peter smiles and pecks his lips one last time before nodding and sitting back. "Well then quit distracting me and get driving." He teasingly snarks back._

_Chris laughs and shakes his head as he backs out of the driveway. "God I love you you sassy werewolf."_

_Peter flushes at the nickname but his wolf preens and basically flips over to lie on its back._

Peter blinks his eyes and snaps back to the present. He shouldn't be thinking about Chris now of all times. He made his decision all those years ago and Peter can't take them back. As much as he wishes he could.

Peter reaches into the baggy and pulls out a wallet sized photo in a small silver frame. His breath catches in his throat when he sees the picture.

Ironically enough the picture he is staring at is from that night of their fourth anniversary. The picture is of Peter and Chris looking at each other with large smiles on their faces and swollen lips clearly seen through the photo lens. Peter has taken the picture with his phone. It took him forever to figure out how to put the picture on his computer and then print out the right size so the picture didn't get distorted.

"_Take a picture with me." Peter breathes against Chris' lips as they finally pull back for some air. Their identical boxes are lying on the rocks behind them as they snuggle on a blanket in the grass._

_Chris grins. "We take pictures together all the time." He points out before ducking forward and stealing another breath taking kiss._

_Peter gasps. "I know but I want to take one that will remind us of tonight." He confesses with another blush._

_Chris' hand settles on his heated cheek, his thumb stroking across his cheek bones. "I love it when you blush." He whispers._

_Peter blushes deeper and pulls his phone out of his pocket. He turns away to pull up his camera but finds his head being turned back towards Chris and his lips taken in yet another passionate filled kiss. This time when they pull back they can't help but smile at each other, their eyes full of love and wanting. Peter barely pays attention when Chris reaches up for his phone and snaps a quick picture of them before tossing the phone to the side and settling his body over Peter's._

Peter finds himself stroking the picture gently as tears gather in his eyes. He misses those days so much that sometimes he still wakes up gasping from remembered passion of times long gone. You'd think he'd be over an old love from high school but true mates never forget each other and Chris Argent will always remain Peter's true mate.

The picture is surprisingly a very good one. The angle is a bit crooked but you can see both boys in the picture and the smiles on their faces nearly take up the whole thing. Even though you can only see the side of their faces you can practically feel the love coming out in waves from the photo itself. If you were actually there in the time this picture was taken it very well is possible you could have been forced to your knees from it.

Will one last stroke and one last longing look Peter gently slides the photo back into the baggy and places the baggy in his jeans pocket. He doesn't know what Allison thought she would accomplish by giving him this picture but if she thought he would just let himself die she is sadly mistaken. Knowing that Chris has kept all of the things Peter gave him even after all of these years sends shivers through him and his wolf and both of them can't wait to get out of this and reunite with their mate.

The mate that apparently still loves them just as much as they did before, Peter can't wait.

**~! #$%&!~**

Stiles sighs and leans back against the large tree. He shivers slightly because it's getting a bit chilly. "Can I ask you a question?" he murmurs.

Derek grunts.

"Why…why is Allison doing this? I understand that she's pissed about her mom and everything but I just don't get why. I know we talked about it earlier but the more I think about it the more I just don't get it. It doesn't make sense at all." He makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and very nearly stomps his foot but just manages to stop himself.

Stiles doesn't expect an answer so when Derek opens his mouth and actually speaks he has to hold back his jump of surprise because he doesn't want Derek to stop before he even really begins speaking.

"I don't think she even knows. When Kate did what she did she was so set on the fact that she was right that every time someone asked her why she did it she had a different reason for her actions. It was like she was so jumbled on the inside that she couldn't decide why she really did what she did. She just needed to tell herself something to justify it. I think in a way Allison is the same way. She thinks she's doing the right thing but yet in her letter she kept coming up with different reasons why. She needs to make herself feel better about what she's doing because there is still a part of her that thinks she's doing the wrong thing and she's trying to beat that part out." He whispers.

Stiles stands in awe for a few minutes because he can't believe Derek has talked that much to him. Suddenly something Derek says catches up with him. "Wait, you said Kate was always trying to come up with excuses for what she did. Does that mean you talked to her after the fire, before that night I mean?" he asks.

Derek nods. "She shot me and chained me up in the basement. When she wasn't muttering to herself she was laughing about what she did and trying to give me all of these different reasons about why she did it. Sometimes her reasons completely contradicted herself and she made no sense half the time." He explains.

Stiles takes a deep breath. "Did you love her?"

"No. I…I thought I did for a while there. I realized a bit too late that she wasn't the one. I had left the house that night to break it off with her because I didn't want to be one of those people that use others even though they don't really want to be with them. Laura was at work and I honestly don't know how Peter got out. I haven't asked yet. Anyway, while I was gone the fire happened. When Kate was late for our date and smelling a lot like smoke I never really thought about it until I got the call about my home. She didn't even have the decency to look guilty or fake innocence she merely smirked at me and waved as I rushed out of the restaurant."

"That bitch!" Stiles spits.

Derek turns to him and raises an amused eyebrow. Stiles blushes and looks down at his feet. "I just don't understand how someone could kill an entire family of people. Even if they are werewolves. Not every single werewolf is evil and they have the right to live their lives like we humans do. It's wrong to treat the good ones any different than the good humans. We're all the same."

Before Derek can comment on that Peter appears from behind the tree. "Alright, I'm done. Let's go. I smell Isaac and Scott not too far from here. They close together so we can kill two birds with one stone." He says before turning and stomping away.

Stiles and Derek share a quick look before following silently behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm trying to get the whole baggy part out of the way so the real story can begin but I also want to give you guys some of the back story for the gifts that way no one is confused. There will only be two more baggy, gift, chapters and then the story will be able to move on. Boyd and Erica are next and then we'll end it with Jackson, Lydia and Danny. Enjoy!**

**2: I am sicker than a dog right now plus my carpal tunnel is kicking my ass. With this story I like to be a chapter ahead but because of me being sick and everything I still want to be able to give you something to read so I'm posting my back up chapters for now. I'm still going to work on the next chapter of course and I'll post that as soon as I can get it finished. Same goes to the other two stories as well…thank you and I'm sorry. I swear I am going to get my crap together and write and post more chapters soon!**

Chapter 5

It doesn't take very long to find Isaac and as soon as they do they spot Scott not even ten feet away. Stiles is thankful that they are so close because his feet are starting to burn from so much walking. He's starting to limp pretty good now and he has a feeling he's going to end up breaking an ankle here soon.

Isaac is closer so Stiles stops by him first. He fills the needle with another vial worth of serum and flinches when he thrusts it into the boy's neck. He doesn't like doing this to Isaac because he doesn't know the extent of how badly his father treated him. He saw the freezer in the basement the gouges on the inside but he doesn't like to dwell on it because it makes him sick to his stomach.

Isaac's reaction is a little different than Derek's and Peter's. Isaac arches his back and gasps for air the second the serum hits his system. Stiles jumps back and lands on his ass because Isaac's claw nearly takes his face off. "Whoa Dude! Calm down, I'm only trying to help you." He shouts.

Isaac takes a few deep breathes before looking around and finally spotting the three of them. As soon as his eyes land on his Alpha he shifts back into human form and sighs a breath of relief. "Sorry." He mutters to Stiles.

Stiles grins softly. "It's cool. Derek's done worse, I'm pretty sure I still have a knot on my forehead from my own steering wheel." He jokes. He spots an orange baggy down by Isaac's feet and picks it up. He pulls out the note and hands both things over to Isaac with a sigh. For a second there he almost forgot what was going on. "Here. You need to read the note before you open the baggy. You have to do it by yourself and you can't show anyone what's in the baggy or what your private note says. We're going to go wake up Scott, come over when you're done." He says before standing up and leading Peter and Derek over to Scott's unconscious body.

Isaac watches them go with a slightly confused expression on his face. What the hell is he doing out in the middle of the woods unconscious? He unfolds the piece of paper first and read it like Stiles told him to. He doesn't know why he has a strong urge to do what Stiles says but it's almost like listening to his Alpha give him a command. It just feels wrong not to listen to him.

Isaac scrunches up his nose as he reads the letter and then feels a pang of sadness for Scott because he knows how much the dopey teen loved or loves Allison. He knows how hard it is to lose a mother but he couldn't even imagine reacting this way if it had been to hunters or werewolves. He may want revenge or answers for her death but he couldn't seem himself or anyone else in the pack kidnapping a whole group of people just to trap them in the woods and wait to them to kill each other. Kind of like a twisted version of Wrong Turn with the incest. Isaac shudders at the thought. He really didn't need that image.

He sighs and sets the letter aside to give it back to Stiles and pulls his baggy up to his face. He inspects it for a few seconds before sniffing it and wrinkling his nose at the strong smell of Allison and…his father? Part of him doesn't want to open the baggy because it smells like his father but according to the letter whatever's in the baggy can possibly keep in alive. With a resigned sigh he opens the baggy and pulls out another smaller note.

**Isaac, I'm not really sure what to say to you. After hearing about what your father used to do to you I would just feel horrible for making you feel even more like shit than he probably did. I think that before you die and possible see your father again you should forgive him and come to terms with the things he did to you. Even the things you never told anyone else…good luck Isaac and I hope you find peace.**

Isaac feels anger bubble up inside him. Allison thinks he's so pathetic that she can't even insult him and thinks he's going to be the first to go. Just because he's not psycho like she is doesn't mean he's not strong or can't survive. If anyone comes at him he's going to fight to stay alive, even if that someone is his own Alpha.

He reaches back into the baggy and pulls out something that feels very familiar. He comes face to face with the switch blade that used to belong to his brother before he died and then to his father before _he_ died. No one knows this but this switch blade was used to cut into his skin many times over before he became a wolf.

His brother took the knife with him when he went off to serve and when he passed it was mailed back to his father. After that his father began drinking every day all day long. Not stopping until he finally just passed out on the couch sometime after midnight. He would drink and twirl the knife in his hand like he was lost in his own thoughts. On those nights Isaac was scared the most because not knowing what his father was thinking and plotting was worse than any beating ever given to him.

Isaac tried stealing the knife several times because his brother told him that if anything happened to him that Isaac was to have his knife. Isaac actually stole that knife for his brother's birthday when they were still kids. Isaac was too young to purchase it so he grabbed it as quick as he could off the shelf and ran out of the store. His brother made him promise never to steal anything ever again but he did keep the knife and gave him a big hug for it too.

The knife isn't anything great; it's honestly just a pocket knife but an upper scale one. It's a dull copper orange with speckles of silver. Looking at it now Isaac thinks it looks to be for girls and chuckles because he realizes his brother didn't care and carried it with him anyway.

Isaac twirls the knife between his fingers just like his father used to but he knows his meaning is different. He's proud of how far he's come in his life and no one, not even self-righteous Allison Argent, is going to make him feel belittled. Isaac has put up with a lot of shit and he finally stood up for himself and became a better person, no longer flinching at every sound and he no longer looks behind him every time he turns a corner. He's finally himself again and he refuses to go back to how he was before. Fuck Allison. He doesn't have to fit into some stupid little box to please anyone. Not anymore.

He pockets the knife and leans back against a tree for a moment. The guys can come find him when they are done with Scott.

**~! #$%&!~**

Stiles crouches down next to Scott and winces in sympathy because he can see a huge bruise on his cheek that hasn't healed because he's been medically unconscious or whatever. Having something poisonous in your system probably tends to slow down the healing ability. He sighs and shakes his head as he pulls out another vial because he knows out of all the people here Scott doesn't deserve to be treated this way by Allison. Scott practically betrayed them all because he loved her so much and this is how she repays him. She becomes a mini version of her Aunt Kate. Not a good way to spend life, Kate ended up dead. Enough said.

Without thinking too much about it Stiles shoves the needle into Scott's neck and pushes the serum into Scott's neck. Stiles has winced every time he's had to do this and this time is no different. He can feel Derek and peter bracing themselves behind him incase Scott's awakening reaction is violence.

It's not thank god. Scott kind of just takes a deep breath and arches his back with a groan. Stiles can hear the loud crack as it pops back into place and winces again because that means Allison probably just tossed him down onto something. She could have snapped his spine and wouldn't have even cared.

Stiles turns to ask Isaac for the letter but doesn't see him. "Peter, can you go and get the letter off of Isaac for Scott to read?" he asks.

Peter nods silently and heads back the way they came. Stiles chances a glance at Derek and sees he's scenting the woods. Good. It will be easier to find the rest of them that way, Stiles isn't sure how much longer he can walk but he knows the sooner they find everyone the sooner he can stop walking and rest for the night. He doesn't know what's in these woods and if Allison has set traps for them or not.

He looks up at the sky and notices that it's getting darker by the minute which means they've been walking longer than any of them realized and it's going to be full on dark soon. No flashlights, no food and no shelter. Not a good combination at all.

Peter comes back through the trees with the letter in his hand and a solemn Isaac behind him. Isaac has his head bowed but Stiles can't sense any sadness or anger. That's a good thing.

Scott sat up and looked around him for a moment before settling his gaze on Stiles. "Stiles? What's going on? How did I get in the woods? What woods am I in? Is anyone hurt? Did I hurt anyone?" he begins firing off questions rapidly.

Stiles holds up his hands and cuts Scott off. "Scott! Shut up a minute. No one's hurt that I know of. This is all Allison's doing." He snaps. Scott stops at the sound of Allison's name and just stares at Stiles. Stiles sighs and takes the note from Peter with a nods of thanks when he hands it to him. "This letter is from Allison and it kind of explains her craziness right now. Just read it and do what it says. Once we find everyone we are all going to sit down and talk about what we need to do to get out of this. Just read and come get us when you're done. Derek's trying to smell for the other members of the pack now. Just relax."

Scott takes a deep breath, lets it out and takes the note from Stiles' hand with a nod. Even though he's still freaking out internally he's always trusted Stiles and he isn't going to stop now. Stiles claps him on the shoulder before standing up and taking some kind of box with him as he walks over to where Isaac, Derek and peter are standing with their heads bent together talking and pointing in different directions.

Scott can't keep the small growls from escaping his mouth as he reads the letter. Several emotions are flashing through him but the top ones are betrayal, anger and vengeance. He clamps the down though and moves on to his baggy thing. It is a beautiful silver color and finds that kind of ironic because Allison is beautiful and her last name means silver.

Scott pulls the baggy open and reaches in for the 'gift'. He pulls out a small vial of some bluish green liquid with the word 'cure' written on it. He furrows his brow and turns the bottle in his hands to look for any more clues. When he finds none he fists his hand around the baggy. He hears a crinkling noise and uncurls his fist slowly. He gently sets the vial down in his lap before reaching back into the baggy and pulling out a small folded up piece of paper.

**Scott,**

**I loved you, still do actually, you were the first boy who ever truly made me feel loved. No one has ever been able to do that, not even my parents. When I met you I created this whole Disney princess world in my head about us being together. I was waiting for it to come true. When you turned out to be a werewolf I was crushed because I knew I couldn't be with something my family hates and hunts. As much as I love you I just couldn't go against them. I have found a way for us to be together. I found an old book of my grandfather's and I had Lydia translate it before she found out about all of this. Inside the book there was a recipe for a drink to turn bitten werewolves back to human. At was excited at first but I wasn't sure if it would work so I made the drink or potion, whatever you want to call it, and I tried it on a bitten werewolf I had caught. It worked! It worked Scott. Can you believe it? We can be together. All you have to do is get rid of everyone standing in our way and then drink the potion. I hope that at the end of the week you are the one to walk out of the woods to meet me and that you will be human. I know this is a big sacrifice but I hope our love is worth it. I hope you are the one I see. I love you Scott.**

Scott blinks back the tears because he doesn't know what to think. Allison basically told him that he deserved whatever he got in the first letter but then in his private letter told him she has a cure for him and that she wants to live happily ever after. He doesn't know what to think or what to believe right now.

He sets the vial back into the baggy and then pockets it. He really wishes he could tell Stiles what he got because he would love some advice. He would leave out the part of being with Allison and just ask if he should drink the potion. For all he knows Allison can be lying to him and the potion could kill him instantly.

He stands up and walks over to everyone. They turn when he approaches and he gives them a small smile. "So…who's next?" he asks.

"Derek said he smelt Boyd and Erica pretty close together like you and Isaac were so they are next. Peter said Lydia, Danny and Jackson are pretty much in the same area so wherever they are is where we'll stop for the night once we have everyone together. You, Isaac and peter are going to go Lydia, Jackson and Danny and make sure they are okay while me and Derek go wake up Boyd and Erica. Allison only gave me one needle so you can't wake them up until me and Derek get to you guys. Alright?"

Scott finds it a bit odd that Stiles is the one taking the lead but he doesn't question it, just nods and begins following Peter and Isaac as the lead the way east. He glances back and watches as Stiles and Derek make their way in the opposite direction. Something seems odd about them two but Scott can't figure it out.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter kind of got away from me because Erica and Boyd have a semi big role to play in this fic and I wanted to show a few things about them so everyone would know what was going on. The next chapter may be as long because Lydia and Jackson will also play one of the bigger roles in the story too. I have decided that there will not be any actual character deaths but there will be bloodshed, fighting, attempted murder and sex(Slash and Het). No rape though.**

Chapter 6

Scott turns back to Isaac and Peter. "No offense to Stiles but can either one of you tell me why he's taking the lead on this and not Derek or you Peter?" he asks.

Isaac doesn't know so he only shrugs and then turns to Peter for an answer as well. Peter sighs. "Stiles was the first one to wake up. Allison made sure of that, she didn't fill Stiles with as much of the poison as she did with the rest of us. She put so much into us that we could literally probably sleep for a few weeks without waking up, we would die first. She only gave Stiles enough for her to get out of the woods and a ways away before he would wake up. I don't know what Allison said to Stiles in his private letter but he's been taking charge this whole time. Plus, from what I understand he was walking around aimlessly before he finally stumbled into Derek. I can sense he's in pain but he hasn't let any of it show. Derek knows Stiles needs to take the lead on this and he'll have his back if he needs him. Derek may be the Alpha but he also knows when to let someone else take the lead on something. That's how a pack is supposed to work."

He purposely leaves out the part where Stiles is Derek's mate and Derek is compelled to do as Stiles asks to some degree. Derek doesn't even know he has figured it out. He's trying to respect Derek's privacy and wait for his nephew to come to him if he needs advice or anything. Derek knows about Chris so he knows Peter can help him or give him advice if he needs it.

Isaac and Scott can sense that Peter isn't saying everything but they have an answer enough not to ask what they don't know.

**~! #$%&!~**

Stiles winces and bites his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out when he trips over a high root and steps on a sharp twig. The bottoms of his shoes are literally almost gone and he can feel hundreds of little paper cut like cuts all over the soles of his feet. They aren't bleeding yet but if he keeps walking and tripping the way he has been then they are going to be soon.

Derek's heavy hand suddenly settles on his shoulder and Stiles jerks in surprise. He turns his head to catch Derek's gaze. "What?" he asks.

Derek furrows his brow and shakes his head. Suddenly Derek's hand starts growing these black vines. Stiles is about to jerk away but the pain in his feet is lessening and going away. Stiles closes his eyes and breathes out a sigh of relief as he flexes his toes and bounces in place for a moment. When he opens his eyes Derek's hand is gone and he's staring at Stiles with a half annoyed half amused expression on his face.

Stiles ducks his head and blushes. "Thanks." He mumbles.

Derek shrugs. "I could feel your pain, could feel it was getting worse."

Stiles' blush darkens. "I was trying to hide it. Finding everyone and making sure they actually wake up is more important than my bruised feet." He mumbles. He turns to continue walking when Derek once again grabs his shoulder. Stiles turns to him with a raised eyebrow because Derek has a scowl on his face but it's deeper than it normally is.

"You're pack Stiles, always have been, your pain is just as important as making sure the others wake up. I know you think you have to follow whatever Scott does because he's your best friend but you've always had and will always have a place in the pack. More so than you even know." Derek states firmly but surprisingly softly. He doesn't wait for Stiles to answer him though, just drops his hand and moves to walk in front of him so Stiles can't see his face.

Stiles scrambles after him but doesn't comment on what Derek said. Derek's emotionally stunted so for him to stand there and say those things to Stiles means he means them and Stiles isn't sure what to think of that.

When Derek abruptly stops Stiles nearly runs into him and has to catch himself on Derek's leather jacket so he doesn't fall. Derek sends him a glare but doesn't jerk away. Stiles mumbles an apology and rights himself. "Why did you stop?"

Derek lifts his arm and points to something about ten yards away. Stiles realizes it's Boyd when he sees the boys dark skin set against the green ground. He pulls out the little box and rushes forward. He drops down beside Boyd and pulls the boy's shirt down to expose his throat. He doesn't waste any time in shoving the needle into Boyd's neck and releasing the liquid.

He quickly scoots back because Boyd is way bigger than him and combing that with werewolf strength he could seriously get hurt if Body lashes out. He feels Derek right behind him, can feel the heat of his legs as he watches Stiles' back. Stiles subtly leans back into Derek's legs a bit and watches as Body begins to stir.

He's waking up slower than the rest and Stiles figures he was one of the last to be drugged so there is more of the drug in his system than there was for the others. Making it harder for him to wake up.

He slowly opens his eyes and his gaze flicks to Stiles then up to Derek and then back down to Stiles. "Wha…" he stops, coughs and clears his dry throat. "What's going on?" he asks hoarsely.

Wordlessly Stiles lifts his hand and holds it up to Derek. Derek sets the letter into the palm of Stiles' hand and then Stiles passes it to Boyd. Body cautiously takes the letter and gives them a confused look. "Long story short, Allison drugged us all, kidnapped up and dropped up off in the middle of nowhere. Read the letter and then find your baggy and read the note inside that as well. We're gonna go wake up Erica."

Derek must give Boyd a nod because after looking up he looks back down at the note and then nods to Stiles. He doesn't look up when Stiles stands and he and Derek walk away. He can hear they don't go very far and realizes that Erica must have been lain near to him.

He unfolds they crinkled note and reads through it. The emotions he feels on the inside do not show on his face because Boyd learned long ago how to hide his true feelings. Even though he's mad enough to try and kill right now he holds it in because the people he's supposed to kill are people he considers to be family and friends.

He wants nothing more than to ball the note up and throw it as far as he can but according to the note everyone is supposed to read it and he knows Erica hasn't yet. He sets the note to the side and looks around for his baggy. He spots a little black velvet baggy lying near his left foot and picks it up. He rubs it gently between his fingers to try and figure out what's inside and he's pretty sure he knows what it is as soon as his fingers wrap around the baggy.

He pulls the note out first like he's supposed to and reads.

**Boyd, I don't know you very well and I can't honestly call you a monster because from what I know you never even talked to anyone before you were turned. I'm truly sorry you have to go through this but you are a werewolf and all werewolves need to be exterminated. I don't know anything about you personally so all I really did was sneak into your home while you were passed out and went through your things. I found something interesting inside a little heart shaped box so I figured it had to mean something to you. I'm not sure if it will help you or not but at least you have something of your own with you…whether you survive or not.**

Boyd sighs softly and reaches into the little baggy and pulls out what he already knows is his military standard grade dog tags. The dog tags belong to his ex-girlfriend. She was categorized as DIA about a year after she deployed. DIA means Died In Action. She was shot and was dead before the other soldiers got to her. She died two years ago right before her twentieth birthday. She's be twenty two in two weeks. Derek's age.

Boyd took the bite because he's never really had a place he could call home or people he could call family. He's parents died in a car accident when he was a baby and his grandmother took him in until she passed away when he turned twelve. After that he was shuffled from foster home to foster home until a pastor and his wife adopted him and he was shipped to Beacon Hills.

He met Whitney when he was forced to go to church and they hit it off instantly. They didn't start dating until Boyd turned fifteen because she was three years older and they didn't want the church and her parents to look down on them. He stopped talking when he got the news that she passed away. He didn't talk much before he, she brought out his talkative side and when she died Boyd didn't want to talk to people and tell them his feelings so he stopped talking and started eating lunch alone.

The only person who ever noticed and tried talking to him was Stiles. Starting freshman year every single day Stiles would buy three blue slushy's. He'd give one to Scott, keep one for himself and then quietly and gently set one down inside of Boyd's open locker every morning when he walked past Boyd getting his books out. He never said anything to him just dropped the slushy off and smiled at him as he walked away.

Boyd slowly turns his head and looks to where Stiles and Derek are talking quietly as they wait for Erica to wake up. He studies Stiles face and the posture of his body. The way the boys eye lit up every time Derek actually talked to him. The small smile on his face because no matter what's happening to him he never stops smiling or being happy. The way his body is leaning towards Derek but simultaneously protecting Erica from anyone or anything that might happen by.

Boyd watches all of this with furrowed brows. He realizes right them that Stiles is in each and everyone's life in the pack but in different ways. Stiles is the person who holds everyone together, even Derek and Peter. He's already around and when someone has a problem or the need to talk to someone they go to Stiles. They always go to Stiles.

According to the letter only one person is supposed to be left alive and that person is supposed to stand up to Allison and fight. Boyd is pretty damned sure that person is supposed to be Stiles. Allison is hoping and anticipating the surviving member to be Stiles. Stiles is the one that knows things about every single person in the pack and can use it against them.

But looking at Stiles now Boyd knows the only way Stiles will face Allison is if the pack is backing him up. He's not afraid of her or anything, Boyd can see that just by looking at the boy he's not afraid of Allison at all, but he's also not a killer and would rather die for his pack than kill them.

Boyd hides his smile by rubbing his lips like they itch. They'll make it through this…but only with Stiles with them.

**~! #$%& !~**

Stiles and Derek watch as Erica begins twitching and groaning. Stiles lets his eyes flick to the side as Boyd approaches and takes the letter with a small smile. He knows this has to be hard on everyone who's read the letter and done the whole baggy thing. Confusing too. Waking up from being drugged only to find yourself in the middle of nowhere and being told the only way to leave is to kill your own family.

There's a look in Boyd's eyes that Stiles doesn't want to think about. It's not a bad look but he's looking at Stiles like he looks at Derek, his Alpha. Stiles blushes hotly when he realizes that he has been acting like the Alpha ever since he woke up. He doesn't know why he immediately took over but he felt like he had to. Like he had to protect everyone and make sure they made it out okay. Things have been a lot better between everyone since Gerard was killed but Stiles isn't sure if things will stay together once everyone panics and tries to be the last surviving member.

Erica sits up with a groan, holding her head. "What the fuck is going on?" she spits out in confused anger.

Stiles winces and rubs the back of his neck. Out of all the members of the pack Erica is the one with the most anger issues, even worse than Jackson and Derek put together. He's not afraid of her, or any of the pack members but he does know that she can get violent. "I'm getting really sick and tired of explaining this every time someone wakes up." He mutters.

Boyd bends down and picks up a white velvet baggy and hands it to Erica. She looks from it to Boyd and then to Derek and Stiles. "And I repeat…what the fuck is going on?" she says.

Stiles hands Boyd back the letter who hands it to Erica. "I'll tell her what you told me and then let her open her baggy privately." Boyd says.

Stiles nods and follows behind Derek as they walk far enough away to give the two privacy.

Erica looks up at Boyd with terrified eyes. They both remember what the Alpha pack did to them before they were able to get back to Derek. "Is it them?" she whispers.

Boyd shakes his head. "No, it's Allison."

Erica growls because Allison played a big factor in the reason she and Boyd decided to run. Because that's exactly what they did. They ran. They got scared of what was happening around them that they tucked their tails between their legs and ran like dogs away from a dog catcher. When they Alpha pack did what they did to them and then set them free thinking they would die Erica and Boyd were nearly broken beyond repair.

Stiles is actually the one that found them. He apparently was in the mood to go fishing because he showed up at the pond they were tossed near with a tackle box and a fishing pool all ready to go. Damn near almost had a heart attack when he saw them. Immediately called Derek and then set about cleaning and dressing all of their deeper wounds. Deaton said if Stiles had found them even a minute later they wouldn't have been able to be saved. Infection and the wounds would have bleed them dry of their healing abilities and they would have gradually slipped away, their bodies not even truly dying until someone actually slit their throats or ripped their hearts out.

Erica owes Stiles a lot even though she'll never admit it out loud to him. When she used to have her seizures Stiles was the one to always find her and help her get cleaned up. He would walk her to the girls' locker room and get her some clothes while she took a shower to clean the piss or puke off of herself. There were even a few bad days when she ran out of her own clothes and he let her have his and wore his gym clothes the rest of the day. He never spoke to her or fed her lies about how everything was going to be okay but he did always place his hand on her shoulder and give it a firm squeeze before handing her her books for class and leaving. She also has a feeling that he's the reason none of the videos taken of her ever made it on YouTube though she's never been able to prove it.

Boyd gently takes her hands and brings them to his mouth and kisses the knuckles. They've gotten very close over that last few months and Erica can honestly say that she loves Boyd.

"It's okay. You need to read the letter and then read the note inside of your little baggy. It's weird and doesn't make sense but Stiles says we're all going to talk once everyone is woken up. He and Derek were talking a I heard him say something about Jackson, Lydia and Danny being the only ones left." He says gently.

Erica nods. "Is everyone here? The whole pack?" she asks.

Boyd nods. "Yeah. I think Scott, Isaac and Peter are with Jackson, Lydia and Danny's bodies because Stiles can only wake one person at a time. Once you read the letter and do what you need to we'll go meet them and wake the others up. I guess we'll all talk then. I'm not allowed to be with you when you open the baggy because it's supposed to be private and only for you so I'm going to go talk to Stiles and Derek and you just say my name when you're done okay?"

Erica sniffs and nods. She's glad to hear the pack is doing okay but she's still very confused on everything. Boyd gives her another soft smile and a kiss to her knuckles before standing up and leaving her to read the letter.

She shakes as she reads because she hates Allison so much. She wants nothing more than to find the girl and rip her to tiny shreds. She's never really considered herself a violent or hateful person but she'd make a big exception for Allison and she wouldn't even feel remorse.

She sets the letter down with shaky hands and pulls her baggy close. With a put upon sigh she opens the baggy and pulls out her own personal note. "This bitch is ridiculous." She mutters as she unfolds the note.

**Erica, I don't even want to be writing this to you. I hate you. I hate you so much that I almost killed you instead of letting you live. Your life was in my hands and you didn't even know it. I'm smiling as I write this in case you couldn't guess. I'm pretty sure you'll be the first one to die but because I want to at least pretend to be fair I'm giving you one shot to be at least be the second one to die. I'm sure you'll recognize my gift and use it as you see fit. Goodbye Erica.**

Erica blinks rapidly and forces herself not to cry. No one has ever hated her as much as Allison apparently does. Ever since Allison laid eyes on her she's been out to kill her and Erica doesn't get why. She may act like a bitch but she never outright hurt Allison.

She reaches into the baggy and pulls out a small purple pill carrier. Her heart constricts and she barely contains the gasp forcing its way up her throat. Erica does very well recognize the pill carrier in her hand. She pops the lid and peers down at the small blue pill nestled inside. Erica has had this pill for a little over a year now.

Before she took the bite Erica was sick and tired of her seizures. She was tired of all the medicine she had to shove down her throat every day and she was tired of people laughing and pointing at her all the time. She paid a lot of money to get this pill and she had every intention of using it too.

She pocketed it the morning she had planned on using it and went to school like it was a normal day. She was going to take it during lunch where no one would notice and then slowly let herself slip away. The pill is just like a sleeping pill only a lot stronger, she doesn't even remember the name of it.

She sat in lunch that day working up the courage to just end it all when she looked up and saw Stiles talking to Scott. He had a big smile on his face and his foot was resting on his seat, his hands were moving at damn near lightning speeds as he talked. Just as she picked up the pill to swallow it he looked up at her and gave her a small secret smile and raised his water bottle in a silent toast.

Seeing at least one person care about her, one person that didn't even really know who she was, was enough for her to give life one more chance. Four months later Derek Hale offered her the bite and she finally felt what Stiles was trying to make her feel all those times he helped her.

Looking down at the little blue pill she remembers that day and smiles. She's not going to let Allison win. She's not going to give her the satisfaction of a victory. With Stiles here she knows everything will be okay and will work out.

She'll be here to help when needed too.


End file.
